Surat Cinta Shim Changmin
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Jaejoong menemukan tumpukan surat di kamar Changmin. Olala.. Magnae itu naksir seseorang..? Siapa yang ditaksir Changmin? Kenapa dorm DBSK langsung kacau? ff DBSK pertama saya. Wanna RnR?


**Surat Cinta Shim Changmin**

**.**

**Rated :: K**

**Chara :: Shim Changmin and other DBSK member**

**Genre :: Humor (?)**

**Summary :: Saat ngebersihin kamar Changmin, Jaejoong menemukan sesuatu..**

**Disclaimer :: DBSK semua milik Tuhan. Karena hanya disini saya nggak punya bias siapapun, jadi silahkan dipilih.. Dipilih.. Dipilih.. #plakk**

**Warning :: BERBAHAYA! (apadeh..)**

**.**

**Story Start**

**.**

* * *

><p>Cerita dimulai di pagi yang saaaangat tenang di dorm Super Junior. Ehh? Lho? Kok Super Junior? Wooi, author.. Kita udah berpindah tempat hari ini. Ayo masuk ke dunia Cassie dan menghantui dorm DBSK. Bosen aye di domr Suju yang isinya orang rusuh semua.<p>

Ah.. Okee.. Okee..

Cerita bermulai di pagi hari yang… Hmm.. Karena pindah tempat, suasana juga beda.. Di pagi yang agak kelam di dorm DBSK.

Kenapa saya bilang agak kelam?

Ya, iyalah wong ujan dari pagi toh di Korea.. (kenapa saya jadi jawa? #abaikan)

Kelam karena dorm itu sepi. Semua orang di dunia tahu kalau jumlah member disana nggak kayak Suju yang jumlahnya memang tiga belas tapi kayak warga satu RT. Disini lebih tenang, makanya disebut suram.

Saat itu sorang namja cantik lagi nyapuin dorm mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat rapih melibihi kamar Ddangko-brothers sekalipun.

" Boo.. Sarapan udah siap?" Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan bagai pangeran, sayangnya dia pangeran pervert -#plakk- keluar dari kamarnya dan memeluk si namja cantik yang nggak menjawabnya.

Si namja cantik yang berhasil diungkap jati dirinya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong! Umma sekaligus namja paling tua, tapi gagal dapet jabatan leader di DBSK itu. Catatan :: Pemimpin bayangan. Maybe..

" Aku lapar.." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong lembut.

" Wooi.. Bau tau! Baru bangun main nyosor aje.. Sono cuci muka. Nggak tahu aku lagi sibuk yah? Bangun- bangun langsung beberes, nyuci baju, masak, nyapuin rumah.. Sedangkan kalian, masih enak- enakan mimpi." Jaejoong langsung mencak- mencak gaje. Kenapa anak- anak DBSK nggak ada yang menggunakan jasa maid sih? Heran…

Yunho cemberut dan memilih melepaskan Boo-Jae-NYA. Kenapa ada penegasan? Yah karena Jaejoong mutlak miliknya. Ada yang nyentuh, siap- siap aja terbang ke neraka dengan sangat nggak elit nanti.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar sang magnae yang juga merangkap anak kesayangannya.

Namja itu agak bengong juga ngeliat kamar putranya kosong. " Lah.. Kemane si magnae? Perasaan dia nggak pernah bangun pagi deh.."

Sebuah surat tertangkap oleh mata besarnya. Jaejoong mengambil surat di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Changmin.

_Kalau hyung membacanya, berarti aku nggak ada dirumah.._

Namja cantik itu mengerutkan alisnya membaca kalimat pertama surat itu.

_Hari ini aku lagi galau, umma.. Aku keluar dari pagi yah.._

_Aku mau ngejernihin otak dulu.._

_Tenang.. Aku nggak kabur sama Kyuhyun kok.. Karena aku tahu kalau kulakukan itu bakal terjadi kegemparan di dua boyband papan penggilesan. Upps.. Maksudku papan atas. XD_

_Nae, umma… Sampai ketemu nanti kalau aku bosan diluar dan pulang ke dorm._

_Hugs-Kissu_

_Your handsome smart rich and cute magnae,_

_Shim Changmin/Max_

Jaejoong cuma bisa geleng- geleng baca surat Changmin. Buru- buru di masukanya surat konyol itu ke laci meja Changmin. Dan saat ia membuka laci itu, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ada disana.

Penasaran? Itulah naluri seorang umma melihat banyaknya kertas di laci putra tunggalnya.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi tempat tidur Changmin dan mengambil setumpuk kertas itu.

" Apaan nih? Gue nggak tahu kalo anak gue suka bikin puisi. Perasaan dari lahir(?) dia cuma bisa jejeritan gaje aja deh.." Gumamnya nggak jelas. Jaejoong mulai lupa kalau dia bahkan nggak melihat bagaiaman kondisi Changmin waktu lahir. Dikira dialah yang brojolin magnae yang nggak kalah setan dari Kyuhyun itu.

Satu kalimat membuatnya semakin penasaran.

_Hari ini kau bersih sekali.. Aku suka melihatmu begitu. Kelihatan cantik._

Jaejoong mengatupkan mulutnya shock.

' _what the hell! Ini surat cinta anak gue!' _Jeritnya dalam hati.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kini YunJae dan YooSu duduk di ruang rapat -ruang tengah- dadakan yang ada di dorm. Di meja terdapat beberapa surat Changmin yang diambil Jaejoong tadi. Si namja cantik itu malah udah sesengukan nggak jelas di dada Yunho yang sibuk menenangkannya.

" Changmin naksir orang.. Yah ampun.." Gumam Yoochun dari tadi.

" Kalimat yang diceritain Jae hyung itu loh.. Kau bersih sekali.. Seperti sedang melihat orang itu dalam keadaan…" Junsu nggak berani melanjutkan kata- katanya.

" Huweee! Anak kita udah nggak perawan, Yunnie!" Tangisan Jaejoong semakin melebai ria.

Yunho menepuk bahu istrinya sabar. " Dari bayi juga dia kaga perawan, yeobo.. Dia kan perjaka ting ting."

Benar- benar bukan hiburan disaat yang tepat.

" Huwaaaa!" Tangisan Jaejoong mulai kedengaran ke dapur Suju sepertinya.

" Gimana kalo kita baca hyung." Yoochun berinisiatif sambil mengambil satu lembar kertas. " Boleh nggak nih.. Kali aja dengan begini kita tahu siapa yang ditaksir Changmin."

" Mungkin Taeng-ah.. Atau Hyeoyeon-ah.. Atau Inyoung noona?" Junsu mulai gaje lagi. " Aiish!" Tiba- tiba ia mengatupkan mulutnya.

" Wae, Su-ie?" Yoochun menatapnya kaget.

Junsu kelihatan agak bingung. " Gimana kalau yang ditaksirnya Kyuhyun? Bukannya mereka akrab."

" Huweee! Anak gue naksir setan model Kyuhyun!" Ratapan umma Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

Yunho melototin Junsu. " Kaga mungkin! Udah tau Kyu itu pacarnya Sungminnie.."

" Ya udah baca aja.." Yoochun mulai gemas sendirian.

.

_Hari ini dorm sepi.. Jaemma, Yunppa, Chunnie hyung dan Su-ie hyung kabur tanpa membawaku, sang magnae tertampan di dorm ini. Hiks.. Untung kau disini, jadi aku nggak kesepian.._

_Gomawo yah.. Aku bener- bener nggak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau nggak ada.._

_Kurasa aku akan mati kelaparan kalau kau nggak ada disini. Kau itu kan penyejuk hatiku. Melihatmu membuatku menjadi adem ayem deh.. Bahkan hawa iblis Kyuhyun nggak bisa memonopoliku kalau kau disisiku._

_Gomawo.._

.

Yang lainnya shock.

" Ja-jadi.. Orang itu pernah ke dorm saat kita pergi!" Kali ini Yunho yang menjerit. Sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang makin kacau. " Oh god.. Jangan kau biarkan magnae kami jatuh ke dalam pergaulan bebas.. Amiin.."

" Ya, Yunho hyung ketularan Siwon.." Goda Junsu sambil mengambil satu surat lainnya.

" Baca Su-ie.."

.

_Hari ini aku lelah sekali.. Aku mau menemuimu malam ini.. Tapi saking lelahnya, begitu pulang aku langsung tidur di sofa. Padahal Jaemma menyuruhku ke kamar, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku sangat ingin menemuimu dulu.. Menyentuh tubuhmu yang halus.._

_Tapi apa daya?_

_Aku capeekk.. Hikss.._

_Maaf yaa… Aku berjanji aku nggak akan menelantarkanmu lagi deh. Aku akan selalu merawatmu agar kau tetap bersih dan terjaga. Apa kau tahu isi hatiku ini? Ya nggak lah! Bego amat sih gue.. =.=_

_Udah ah…_

_._

" WHAAATT! Jadi dia selalu merawatnya selama ini? Tanpa sepengetahuan kita pula!" Kali ini Yoochun yang histeris. " Magnae itu berani banget ternyata.. Ya Tuhan.."

Gantian, Junsu malah terisak.

" Lah, Su-ie ngapa?" Tanya sang kekasih, Yoochun.

" Kasian Changminnie cintanya nggak terbalas. Dia bilang orang itu nggak tahu.. Hikss.."

" Uri Changminnie yang malang.. Sroot." Jaejoong mengambil satu surat lainnya. " Akan aku baca.."

.

_Pagi ini dingiiin! Tapi kau tetap hangat yah.. Senang deh pagi- pagi bisa memeluk tubuhmu yang hangat. -crazy magnae- XD_

_Apa ini artinya aku udah gila? Karena kalau kedinginan aku selalu memelukmu. Hhihi_

_Mungkin…_

_._

" CHANGMINNNIEEE! SEJAK KAPAN DIA JADI MESUUM!" Yunho murka mengetahui anaknya suka meluk- meluk tubuh orang. Dia lupa kalau kemesuman Changmin itu karena virus yang ditularkannya kalau sedang melakukan -you-know-that-I-mean- sama istrinya. Jyaahh.. Appa macam apa itu!

Jaejoong histeris gaje lagi dipelukan Yunho. Kata "Mian" dan "Changmin bodoh" terucap dari bibir mungilnya. =.=a

Yoochun ngikik kuda. " Udah, hyung.. Terima nasib aja kalo anak lu jadi yadong kaya bapaknye.."

Yunho mengirim deathglare ke Yoochun sambil satu tangannya mengambil surat lagi.

.

_Uwaaaaa! Kau sakiiiittt!_

_Ini semua karena Yunho hyung yang memasukan apapun kedalammu. Aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata dia juga menyembunyikan bokser bau apeknya di dalamu! Huwaaaa! Aku terluka! Aku sakit hati!_

_AKAN KULAPORKAN KE UMMA!_

_Magnae Changmin murka niih.. ToT_

_Hikss…_

_Yunnie appa juahhhaaaaaatt!_

_._

Yunho membeku.

" YUNHO GILA LU SELINGKUH AMA GEBETAN ANAK GUE!" Jaejoong murka. " Apa yang lo masukin hah? Apa? Lo pernah masukin orang lain selain gue hah? Bahkan sampe anak kita tahu!" Namja cantik itu memukul tubuh Yunho kasar.

" Tunggu! Apaan nih! Seumur hidup aku aja nggak berhubungan sama siapapun selain kau Boo! Changmin sialan!" Yunho memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong yang mengintimidasi tubuh six-packnya itu.

Yoochun dan Junsu mulai horror. Bisa- bisa kiamat semakin dekat kalau Jaejoong ngamuk begini.

" A-ada yang lain.. Mau dibaca?" Tanya Junsu hati- hati.

" Ba-baca aja.."

.

_Ternyata selama ini aku salah.. Bukan bokser yang dimasukin Yunho hyung.. Tapi hadiah yang sangat banyaakk.. Di hari ulang tahunku kau bekerja sama dengan Yunppa mengejutkanku yah? Aku nggak tahu kalau Jaemma juga menyimpannya padamu.._

_Hhihi.._

_._

" Laah?" Junsu melongo. " Kalian kenal toh ama orang yang ditaksir magnae kita?"

Jaejoong menggeleng bingung.

Ia mengambil surat lagi.

_Dingin… Kenapa kau selalu dingin.. Di dorm udah ada AC tapi kau selalu dingin.. Yah, bagus sih.. Kalau kau nggak dingin itu artinya kau sakit. Aku nggak mau kau sakit.. Kau itu vampire yang sangat manis, yah…_

_._

" Hah? Vampire? Maksudnya Changmin naksir setan gitu? Ternyata setan juga naksir ama setan.." Yoochun geleng- geleng kebingungan.

Yunho masih diam kebingungan.

Jaejoong udah nggak histeris lebay kayak tadi.

" Masih ada beberapa surat.. Mau dibaca kaga?" Junsu mengambil surat lainnya.

" Baca." Perintah Yunho.

.

_Kyuhyun bilang aku gila karena menyukaimu.._

_Eh? Masa bodoh.. Dia aja sama denganku.. Malah lebih gila lagi, tiap hari kerjaannya grepe- grepe gebetannya itu. Apa dia nggak tahu kalau Sungmin hyung udah tahu perbuatan nista dia? Cuih.._

_._

" Kyuhyun..?"

" Arrrggh! Aku makin binguung!" Jerit Jaejoong sambil mengambil semua surat Changmin dan melipatnya jadi satu. " Mana tuh anak! Dia harus diinterogasi dengan keras! Aku nggak mau anakku hamil diluar nikah.."

Junsu dan Yoochun lagi- lagi cuma bisa geleng- geleng melihat kelakuan abnormal Jaejoong yang kayak emak ditinggal kawin lari anaknya.

Kreeek~ Pintu dorm DBSK terbuka.

Empat pasang mata mengarah ke pintu.

" Ehhh? Kalian ngapain ngumpul disini? Rapat yah?" Dengan polosnya Changmin tertawa.

" Dari mana kau?" Tanya Junsu.

" Lari pagi buat nyegerin otak." Changmin berlalu melewati ruang tengah, tapi entah kapan sampainya, Jaejoong udah menahan tangannya dengan tatapan serius. " Jaemma? Waeyo?"

" Nuguseyo?"

" Mwo? Nugu..?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. " Siapa dia SHIM CHANGMIN!"

" Mwo! Siapa apanye! Yunppa! Umma kesurupan jin tetangga sebelah!"

" Magnae konyol!" Yunho menjitak kepala Changmin. " Sekarang bilang pada kami siapa namja atau yeojya yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini! Kami akan buat perhitungan atau membantumu.. Itu semua tergantung padamu.."

Changmin semakin bingung. " Namja atau yeoja apa? Perhitungan apa!"

" Ini!" Jaejoong memperlihatkan semua surat Changmin. " Surat buat siapa ini!"

Kedua mata tukang jejeritan gaje itu membulat. " What! Dimana kau temukan Jae hyung! Omooo!" Dengan buru- buru direbutnya surat- surat itu.

" Sudahlah, Minnie.. Kami udah baca semua.. Kau cerita pada kami siapa dia. Dan apa yang udah kau lakukan dengannya.. Jangan bilang kau udah ngamilin anak orang.." Yoochun ikutan.

" Ngamilin apa sih! Aku bingung.."

" Udah sekarang kasih tahu kami siapa dia!" Junsu berseru dengan suaranya yang melengking kayak lumba- lumba.

Changmin menunduk. " Ngh.. Sebenarnya.. Kalian tahu kok.."

" Siapa?" Yunho nggak sabaran.

Changmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang puppy eyes terburuknya. Aiish.. Terbaik deh..

Dengan langkah goyah dia berjalan meninggalkan hyungdeulnya.

Dan dengan tampang penuh tanda tanya keempat namja tampan itu mengikuti Changmin. Sambil bertanya- tanya mau kemana dia.

Changmin berjalan masuk ke dapur..

" Kok dapur?"

" Surat itu… Buat dia.." Dengan santainya Changmin menunjuk ke sebuah kulkas berukuran besar yang terletak di ujung dapur. Baru aja wajahnya muram, dia langsung nyengir iblis. " Kalian semua kena tipu! Wkwkwk.."

" What!" Jaejoong shock. Kelihatan dari tubuhnya yang bersandar di sisi Yunho. " Changminnie.. Kau.. Kau.."

" Jadi isi surat itu buat KULKAS!" Yoochun frustasi.

Si magnae masih nyengir.

Junsu mematung dan memilih berjalan keluar dapur. " Gua anggap kejadian ini kagak ada. Gua mau latihan vocal aja biar nyaingin Britney spears.."

Changmin tertawa geli. " Makanya jangan suka baca surat orang sembarangan!"

#pletak!

" Hyaa! Suakkitt!" Changmin menatap Yunho yang melotot.

" Gara- gara kau kita semua panik, magnae kurang ajaaaaaar!" Ternyata suasana dorm yang tadi dibilang agak kelam, sekarang benar- benar kelam. Terdengar jeritan khas seorang magnae tersiksa Shim Changmin, jeritan marah Jung Yunho dan tangisan lebay Kim Jaejoong.

Diruangan lain yang terdengar adalah dentingan piano Yoochun dan suara Junsu yang nggak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di dapur.

Olalala..

Kalau diingat semua kalimat Changmin itu benar…

Kulkas.. Oh kulkas.. Ternyata cinta sejati Changmin adalah kulkas..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tunggu! Tunggu! Author jedotin kepala dulu..

#duagh! *author pingsan*

Gantian thena yang berbacot sekarang.. *same aje*

Gimana? Humor bukan? Aiishh.. Sebenarnya udah pengen bikin cerita ini dari lama. ChangKas aka Changmin Kulkas kopel. Tapi baru diketik sekarang coz tangan udah gatel pengen bikin.

Keluar dari Dunia Suju dulu.. FF DBSK Pertama saya..

Cassie.. Jangan bunuh aku! =/\=

Nah..

Review please?


End file.
